Transcript: Party Foul
(Opening Theme) --Barbie and Nikki went to Raquelle's house-- Barbie: It was sweet of Raquelle to invite us, this party's gonna be off the hook! Nikki: You know Barbie, sweet and Raquelle are 2 words we don't hear together much. Barbie: C'mon Nikki, it's gonna be a lot of fu- --Barbie and Nikki just realized all the guests of Raquelle's party are wearing formal outfits-- Barbie: Whoa! Party Guests: What were they thinking! I can't believe it! So embarrassing! Barbie (on couch): I read the invitation a hundred times and then, I laminated it! Raquelle: Hey you 2! Glad you could Make it! Barbie: Uh, Raquelle, you said it was casual. Raquelle: On a Saturday? I totally said formal. --Barbie and Nikki stared at each other-- Raquelle (on couch): Okay, I did say casual, but just this once, I'm gonna be the star! It's Rrrraquelle's turn to shine! --Raquelle falls of the couch whie saying "shine"-- Raquelle: Well,uh, if you stay behing the potted plants maybe nobody will notice (giggles), tata! Nikki: She did this on purpose! To make us look like...fashion flops! Barbie: C'mon, Raquelle isn't that devious. Raquelle (couch): Yes I am! Barbie: Barbie's party pointer number 1, always be prepared for sudden style switches. --Barbie presses her necklace and her casual outfit became a gown-- Nikki: Ooh! Let me try that! --Nikki presses her necklace and her outfit became a gown-- Barbie: Love it! C'mon! Let's get our party on! What in the world?! --Barbie and Nikki realized the party guests are wearing bathing suits-- Party Guests: What were they thinking! I can't believe it! So embarrassing! --Raquelle going down in her elevator-- Raquelle: Ooh! Fashion fellany! Agrovated over-dressing! Nikki: Raquelle, you could've just told us bring bathing suits. Raquelle: Yeah, I could've, but this way more fun! Tootles! Nikki: What a sneaky, under-headed little... Barbie: No biggy, I bet the gang just wanted to take a dip, and so do I! --Barbie pulls her rose and her gown became bathing suits and Nikki twisted her rose too and her gown became bathing suits-- Barbie: Sweet! Let's make a splash! Nikki: No way! -- They realized again the party guests are wearing costumes-- Party Guests: What were they thinking! I can't believe it! So embarrassing! Barbie: A costume party? --Raquelle flying in her Fairy costume and came down-- Raquelle: I love your costume Barbie! So simple yet so...very...simple! --Raquelle walks away-- Nikki: That's it! I've had just about enough of her! --Nikki kicks the beach ball to the camera-- Nikki: Oops! Sorry about that. Raquelle: (giggles) For once, a party that's all about Rrrraquelle. C'mon everybody! Give it up for me! --Raquelle realize her party guests isn't paying attention to her-- Raquelle: Show some appreciation for your hostess! Party Guests: Wow! Look at that! Pretty! Love it! --Raquelle goes through the crowd found out that Barbie and Nikki are in Mermaid costumes-- Raquelle: Huh! -trips on rubber duck- Aaaaah!!!! --Raquelle fell into the pool-- Nikki : You were right Barbie, this party is off the hook! Barbie: (laughs) It sure is! --Raquelle hanging in a big fishing net-- Raquelle: Careful! This thing's a rental!